Everyone but her
by SonnyRose
Summary: What is the point in having all the girls eyes on you, when the woman you want doesn t even know you exist? That is Sesshomaru s major problem. Though will a certain visitor to his office change everything to the better...or the worse? ONESHOT
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

As you may know, a school is meant for learning. That includes this school called Shikon University. There was just one problem. In one of the large seminar rooms the teacher sighed inwardly as he held his lecture, quite aware that hardly anything got into his students minds. They were all too busy with...well...listening. And looking. But not at his lecture, but at his voice and appearance.

Sesshomaru could practically see the hearts in the student's eyes they gazed love-struck at him and it made him feel quite uncomfortable. Especially since that included the males...and he didn't swing that way. Not that he dated students. He was an honorable man with strict rules. Yet...he did actually have his eyes on someone. Luckily not a student...yet too hard to reach anyway. He sighed inwardly as he wrapped up his lecture, practically pushing out the love-zombies out of the doors. As he finally was alone he walked to his office, lost in thought. Yes...the only woman he actually found tolerable, would never be in his reach. She would never look twice at a guy like him. He snorted low at himself as he unloaded his things in his desk. His good looks and suave attitude had never been a problem before he had met her...and not he cursed it. To her he was just a playboy with good looks...she hadn't looked at him twice. He sat down in his desk, shaking his head. Why did he have to be such an idiot to actually like the one that doesn't want him? He's such an idiot. He banged his head into his desk in frustration and growled low to himself, before he stiffened as a soft voice asked with both amusement and concern.

"Uhm... Is this a bad time Mr taisho?"

Sesshomaru slowly sat up and brushed a hand through his hair in an attempt to look at least a fragment of dignified, yet his slightly flushed face showed his embarrassment at being caught like this...especially by HER.

"...no. I was simply...examining a odd scratch on my desk"

He stated smoothly but was whimpering inwardly. That wasn't smooth at all! That made no sense?! Where was his cool and smooth personality when he needed it?!

"Oh, is that so?"

She chuckled low, making him blush even more.

"Well, I'll let you get back at that soon. I was just here to discuss the carnival day with you. I've been appointed as your partner for planning the games section"

She stated with a smile as Sesshomaru looked quite surprised. She had been what..? Was fate finally on his side? He managed to pull himself together, realizing she was waiting for an reply.

"Hnn...I see. I'm looking forward to work with you"

He managed to sound a bit more normal this time, to his big relief. Bit inwardly he was quite nervous. He would be with her...planning, alone. What a chance...what if he screws it up? Nonsense, he is Sesshomaru. He never screws up. Well...maybe his student's grades it seems. He would have to somehow shake some sense into them soon...yet anyway. He finally had a chance to get the girl! That's positive. Then he could think on how to save his job.

Kagome then smiled at him, nodding softly.

"I agree. I haven't had the opportunity to work with you yet, so this will be fun. I'll put down these suggested games for you to look over until our next meeting"

She walked to a table to the side and leaned over, long enough so that her skirt slid just too far to flash the already interested dog demon more skin then he should see along with red lace, making him blush once more as he looked into his papers.

"Hnn...good. I'll look through them"

He stated softly back as he willed his misbehaving cheeks to cool down.

"Great. I'll visit tomorrow after class again so we can discuss..."

She replied softly as she walked to the door, opening it. Yet before she left she looked over her shoulder with an innocent smile.

"And oh. Tomorrow it's not red, but gold. Maybe I'll let you inspect them closer"

Then before the inu even realized what happened she was gone, leaving him with a blank look on his face. Had she just..? No...but she did..? He blinked slowly. Had she really been aware of her flashing her underwear to him...and practically promised him another look? A slight smirk spread on his lips, his rare insecurities disappearing. It seemed the untraceable woman wasn't so unreachable after all.

Little did he know as he then moved to look through the game papers with his mind on the vixen who just left the room, two female teachers were in one office. One of them were squealing about their well-planned job on making the suave teacher notice her, while the other blushed as she recalled her forwardness. Still...she couldn't wait until tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
